


No Place Like Gnome

by CobaltCandle



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, Equine Penis, F/F, Fondling, Gnomes, Kissing, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Tribadism, Urination, ass to ass, cervical peneration, shortstacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Dori Steelcog and her wife, Lyra Scraphart, are snowed in, trapped inside their home during some unusually heavy snowfall deep in the valleys of Dun Morogh. Dori's anxious about the snow, but it doesn't take long until they decide to vent some of that anxiety through a favored pastime: good ol' lesbian gnome sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	No Place Like Gnome

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my seventeenth piece of erotic fiction! I apologize for the relatively long delay in releasing this one - I still feel like I'm in kind of a slump, but I'm slowly clawing my way out of it.
> 
> Now, we all can agree that shortstacks _are_ the best stacks, so I wanted to write a story featuring two of my favorite kinds of shortstacks: Warcraft gnomes. A disappointingly underappreciated niche, methinks! At least we have folks like Risax doing the Lord's work of writing shortstack fiction on the reg.
> 
> Don't have too much else to say this time! Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/CobaltCandle)

A fell wind howled through the valleys of Dun Morogh, the icy blizzard outside showing no signs of abating anytime soon. The window’s thick glass fogged up with each unsteady breath Dori Steelcog took, the pink-haired gnome chewing anxiously on her lip. The edges of the window were encrusted with encroaching rime, and it wouldn’t be long now until the ice completely covered it – not that there was a lot to see outside to begin with, other than pure white. Dori quietly whimpered, glancing back at the workshop, where her love was quietly keeping busy.

The pink-pigtailed gnome looked over at the door, and was curious just how much snow there was… turning the knob, she tried to open the door, only to find it wouldn’t budge. Maybe the hinges were iced over, maybe there was just too much damn snow on the ground, but either way… it appeared that they were snowed in. Dori frowned, suddenly turning back as she heard a ruckus coming from their shared workshop.

“Light damn you! Why – won’t – you – work!” The racket of metal on metal muffled the wind’s wailing as Dori quietly came back into the workshop, watching the other girl lay on her back, beneath her mekgineer’s chopper with an arclight spanner in one hand and a grease-stained rag in the other. “Confound it…” the girl pulled herself out from beneath the machine, brushing her long, pastel-green hair aside and wiping her brow, leaving a big smear of soot across her forehead as she pulled herself to her feet. Dori couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. “Lyra,” Dori said with her hands on her hips, her timbre a familiar one to Lyra Scraphart. A mother’s tone, one of deep, unquestioning devotion… but also, more than a little patronizing.

Dori grabbed a clean rag off her own workspace and laid a wide hand on her lover’s shoulder, holding her long green bangs up as she spat on the rag for a little dampness. “Hold still, Lyra…” the green-haired greasemonkey rolled her eyes as Dori scrubbed her forehead with the damp rag, cleaning off that messy stripe of soot as Lyra stood there with her cheeks puffed out in displeasure. “There. Done,” she beamed, letting go of Lyra. “All clean.”

“I don’t see why you always gotta do that, Dori,” Lyra said, tossing her own spanner and black-stained rag into the organizational nightmare that was her toolbox. “I’m just gonna get all dirty again when I get back under there,” she said, pulling her hands free of her greasy leather work-gloves, pulling off one and dropping it, before wagging her other wrist quickly to fling the other to the floor without getting her bare hand messy.

Dori sighed and leaned down to pick up the gloves by their wrists. “Because, Lyra, I love you, and I don’t want to see my favorite person in all of Azeroth covered in dirt and grime,” she said, casually tossing the gloves onto Lyra’s workspace, a mess of a desk covered in pliers, wires, tires – anything that a mechanic like her would need in her day-to-day. It was an eyesore, especially compared to her own prim and proper tinker-space. All of Dori’s spanners were accounted for, all her various flavors of raw elemental power safely bottled, and her latest gizmo – a new kind of samophlange of some sort, half-finished.

Of course, all that organization didn’t matter when Dori’s inventions regularly suffered from “spontaneous energetic fulmination,” as she would put it, or “freaking exploding,” as Lyra would call it. Lyra may be a sloppy mess of a gnome, but at least her hogs weren’t a _detonation risk_. Lyra grabbed her toolbox and tossed it onto her workbench with a heavy metal _kerchunk_ , before sitting on her wooden stool, facing her wife.

“Any improvement in the weather, Dori? I’m gonna assume not, considering I could hear you sighing from in here. Not to mention you only go all mommy-mode when you’re really anxious,” The corner of Lyra’s lips curved up in her characteristic lopsided smirk as she turned back to face her lover. Dori sighed again, running her stubby fingers through her neon-pink locks.

“Yeah… yeah. The blizzard’s still going hard, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon.” She slouched on her own stool, next to Lyra. “I’m just worried, Lyra…” Dori kept meshing and unmeshing her fingers, one of her many nervous tics. “The storm has been getting worse and worse for almost three days, now… what if we run out of food, or firewood?” She shuddered hard, her pigtails shaking like a dog fresh out of the water. “I don’t even know if the Alliance can make it here from Ironforge if things get really, really bad…”

Dori _eeped_ as Lyra wrapped her arms around Dori’s side, squeezing her tightly. “Dori… babe…” Lyra whispered, her fingers digging into Dori’s flank. She smelled of motor oil and copper, the scent only getting stronger as she leaned in and pecked Dori’s plump cheek. “It’s gonna be okay, Dori…” she softly cooed, kissing her lover’s face again, and again. Dori silently squealed behind sealed lips, her plump body shuddering at her wife’s touch.

“I know, Lyra, it’s just… what if it won’t be?” Her quiet protests were silenced as Lyra’s hand slid up her side, across her linen blouse up to her face, where she gently grabbed Dori’s chin and turned her head, before kissing her deeply. Lyra’s wide lips intermingled with Dori’s, the pink flesh smearing red with her pink-haired wife’s rouge lipstick. Dori’s hands slowly slid around Lyra’s waist, holding her closer, her tongue shyly brushing against Lyra’s. The green-haired gnome slid her tongue all around Dori’s mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of her drooling gob, savoring the taste of her wife’s ambrosia. Dori couldn’t keep up; Lyra was so aggressive, her tongue flitting around like a hyperactive hummingbird in her mouth, her own tongue only barely able to brush against her wife’s. All she could do was moan into Lyra’s mouth and hug her tighter and tighter, her throat getting practically tonguefucked by Lyra’s enthusiasm.

“Mmmphhh…” Dori’s long eyelashes fluttered as her grip weakened on Lyra’s back, her heart pounding hard in her chest, her loving wife continuing to snog the ever-living light out of her. Awash in the sensation of lips on lips, her lover’s tongue dominating her own. It made her feel… feel…

_Light above_ , it turned her on like nothing else in all of Azeroth. Her panties were soaked through the second Lyra’s lips pressed against her own, and it was only getting soggier down there as her wife continued her assault. Lyra’s fingertips slid down, just above her plump ass, sliding beneath her blouse to touch her smooth, bare skin directly, Lyra’s gentle brushes giving her goosebumps. Her hands went limp, holding onto the green-haired gnome with the absolute weakest of grips as those hands slid up and down beneath her blouse, stroking her.

Lyra pulled away from the kiss with a sloppy plop, webs of silvery spit bridging the gap between her pink lips and Dori’s red. “It’ll be fine, lover,” she said, slowly stroking Dori’s back like she was a loyal hound. “We’re not snowed in just yet… and when we are, well… we have each other’s company, don’t we?”

Dori whined, suddenly feeling very aware of her body. Her nipples were cutting through the sheer fabric of her top, the color of her areola tinting the thin white fabric pink at the tips of her breasts. She squeezed her thick thighs together, squeezing her pussy as it dripped like a faucet, staining her smallclothes beneath her trousers. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and her eyes staring into Lyra’s with a glassy finish. “Lyra…” she said between pants, her face tinting as red as her lipstick. “Please…?”

Lyra smirked again, suddenly pulling Dori in for another round of kissing. Dori’s emerald eyes rolled back in their sockets, her entire body shuddering hard. Lyra smiled to herself mid-smooch, all too familiar with the telltale signs of her wife’s orgasm. “Muah!” she pulled back, licking Dori’s spit off her lips. “See? We can have some fun between girls, Dori.”

A massive damp spot laid between Dori’s legs, dripping with sticky moisture as the girl had squirted from that second passionate kiss. She shivered, pressing her hands between her legs, staining her fingers with her love as she tried to hide her shame. “Dori…” Lyra cooed, gently taking Dori’s hands into her own and pulling them aside. “You know I love you… and something I love about you is how you just can’t contain yourself sometimes,” she smiled earnestly, pecking the tip of Dori’s nose and sliding her hands into the sides of Dori’s trousers, pulling them down to her ankles and leaving her face at pussy-level.

Dori’s slit was as tidy as the rest of her. Waxed clean of any errant pink hairs, her puffy labia hid her inner folds. Her little clit poked out from its hood at the tip of her slit, desperate for stimulation as thick drips of grool drooled down from her, long sticky strands oozing out of her babymaker. Lyra leaned in, basking in Dori’s heat for a moment, and pressing her mouth against Dori’s slit. Her lover tensed up above her, and squeezed her legs together, squishing Lyra’s head between her thick thighs. “Ohhh…” she moaned loudly, hands sliding against Lyra’s scalp, running her fingers between long locks of pastel-green hair, gently guiding her lover’s mouth as she lapped at her sacred spot.

“D-don’t stop, Lyra…” Dori cooed, stumbling back onto her stool, spreading her legs a little wider to give Lyra some space to maneuver as her plump rump squished down against the smooth stool. Lyra’s fingertips brushed against the inside of Dori’s thighs, sending erotic shivers through her body with every slow caress of her tubby legs. Lyra’s wide tongue slipped between her lower lips, deeply snogging her precious hole from below this time, slipping into Dori’s dripping pussy and lapping up her sweet nectar.

Up and down, in and out, her tongue slid, tonguefucking her wife’s cunny one moment, only to stop and suckle on her sensitive little clitty the next. No matter what Lyra did, it drove Dori wild. Pink pigtails swayed like branches in the wind, her back arched and hands unbuttoning her blouse, letting her chest go free. Her breasts were large and perky (by gnome standards, at least), capped with large, prominent areolae with fat eraser-nub nipples, squeezed between her stubby digits as she groped her chest, each stroke moving up and out, like a cow getting milked.

Her moans were like music to Lyra, coaxing her to act more and more aggressively. Fewer tender pauses, laying loving smooches up and down her labia to let Dori catch her breath. More hard clitflicking, her hand just below, shoving two fingers in to the second knuckle, making her squeal and moan and try to push Lyra’s head away from her cumming cunt, the pressure only serving to redouble Lyra’s efforts.

It didn’t take long for Dori to cum. Really, she had been close to cumming his whole time, the pressure in her pussy growing stronger and stronger, like a bomb of bliss about to erupt out of her. Her body stiffened, and arched backward, her vision going black and her tits facing the air. Her legs twitched and spasmed, tightening like a compactor against Lyra’s cheeks, trying to crush her wife’s head like a melon as sticky squirt began to spray from her cunt, flooding Lyra’s mouth and splattering all over her face. Dori’s pussy was a fountain, thick, clear squirt spraying out like a hose with every throbbing contraction of her orgasm. Her fat mounds of tit shuddered and jiggled like gelatin, her hard nipples tracing zig-zags in the air as her entire body trembled as she felt herself touch the Light, if only for a moment.

Lyra happily gulped down her salty squirt, pulling off the straps of her overalls and letting them dangle down before shoving her own hand into her pants, fingerfucking her fuzzy quim, wanting to join her lover in the throes of climax.

Unfortunately, it was not to be, as Dori’s legs released their death grip on Lyra’s head as she looked down between her sagging tits at the moaning gnome between her thighs, biting her lower lip as she desperately tried to race toward orgasm herself. “Lyra…” Dori said with a motherly coo, leaning down and pulling Lyra up to her feet, kissing her quickly to taste her own juices on her lover’s lips. “Dori…” Lyra whined the second Dori pulled away from her. “I was about to–“

“Hush, love,” Dori said, pressing a fingertip against Lyra’s soft lips. “I have something to show you.” Dori twisted on her seat, bending down to open a drawer on her workspace and pulling a thick black rod out, nearly her entire height, with a large steel band wrapped around the center and wider, blunted ends. It took Lyra a moment to register what this was, and when she did, her face turned blood red.

“Behold, my latest invention,” Dori raised it above her head, wielding it like a sword. “The Steelcog S3-XY Double-Bladed Dick-combobulator!” Lyra could barely stand to look at the thing. Not just out of embarrassment, but out of the sheer gumption Dori must have had to suggest bringing that thing out. “Both ends are modeled off of the average tauren member, as you can plainly see. Made with my patented faux-flesh hybrid plastene, the texture and color is 97.8% accurate compared to the real thing. Every aspect of it is lovingly modeled based off of the most detailed descriptors I could find, including hands-on research from my school days. An expand-o-bladder inside holds up to 35 liters of fluid, able to be ejaculated at a moment’s notice from either end, for the most accurate experience of getting ravaged by a tauren savage! Not only that–”

“Dori!” Lyra said loudly, interrupting her wife’s spiel. She always got like this when she was excited. Lyra prodded at the flared tip, a mottled mix of black with the occasional pink splotch along its massive shaft. “…this thing is gonna tear me in half, babe,” she quietly whispered. It was massive: each cock had to be at least two feet in length, and looked to be about as thick as her arm, if not a little thicker. “You can’t really think that I can handle this…?”

“Well,” Dori said. “ _You_ might not be able to… but I bet _we_ can,” she said with a big, beaming grin, only to be met with her lover’s facepalm.

“That’s not how _anything_ works, Dori, love…” she said, only for Dori to lay on the ground in front of her, one thigh leg in the air, presenting her loins to her lover. Rivulets of love flowed from her smooth pussy, over her plump lips and down her thigh onto the hardwood below.

“Okay, Lyra… we’ll start without, then see how you feel about it after, okay?” she giggled, knowing that Lyra couldn’t resist a good tribbing. And sure enough, Lyra rolled her eyes and pulled off her overalls, exposing her bottom half. Her pussy was a mess of the same pastel-green hair, a barely-trimmed tangle over her mons and down her entire slit. Her under-ass was visible between her legs – even thicker than her wife’s drumsticks – the massive cushion clearly jiggling even from the front as she leaned down and splayed her own legs wide, her cunthair matted and sticky from her previous fingering.

“…we’ll see,” Lyra said, scootching her ass across the wood and intertwining her legs with Dori’s, their lower lips meeting in a lewd smooch. Lyra couldn’t hold in her voice, feeling her lover’s lips against her own, a meek moan of pleasure slipping past her pink lips. Dori couldn’t resist herself, slowly beginning to undulate her hips, throwing her head back as Lyra’s coarse pubes enveloped her baby-smooth slit. “Mm, fuck, Dori…” Lyra gasped, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head, her modest palmfuls of breast bouncing free, immediately cupped by her wide palms, pointer fingers flicking at her hard nipples like switches in a circuit breaker.

Juicy slaps filled the air as the two little gnomes rolled their hips against the other, the sloppy schlicks of pussy against pussy punctuated by the sudden spank of ass against ass. Both girls moaned their devotion for the other, worshiping their goddess at the altar of sex. “Mmm, fuck, Dori… harder! **Harder**! I want to feel your pussy against this slutty cunt of mine…” Lyra groaned, an erotic squeal slipping out of her as she came hard, saturating her mess of pubic hair with her love juice. Her fingertips dug deep into her tits, tugging on them almost painfully hard, twisting her nipples this way and that as pleasure and pain blended together in her cumming core.

Dori was close herself, and the feeling of her clit swordfighting with Lyra’s was enough to push her past the precipice of climax. “I’m cumming…! Lyra! I love you…! I’m cumming! I’m **squirting**!” she wailed as a hot flow of feminine squirt sprayed out of her cunt once more, hosing down Lyra’s cumming cunny and spraying musky girlcum everywhere, her hot love splattering on their panting, pale bodies, mixing with the sweat dripping off every square inch of their bare flesh.

Two gnomes, two lovers, two wives, mashing their clams together and spraying the other with their sticky slime. They hadn’t even realized it yet, but the acrid scent of mechanical solvents had long since dissipated, replaced with the smell of sex. The workshop would reek of pussy and sweat for weeks to come, and the two climaxing cuties hadn’t even gotten to the main show yet.

Dori was the first to come down – Lyra always seemed to cum over and over and over again, chaining orgasm after orgasm while Dori tended towards one big one. Pulling away from her lover’s loins, their pussies connected by thick, goopy strings of transparent pussyjuice, she got on her knees and grabbed Lyra’s ankles, mounting her wife from above in a sort of mating press, her clit grinding against Lyra’s hard little buzzer as she started to grind hard, bucking her hips like a man breeding Lyra’s fertile womb. With every thrust was a heavy, soggy slap, her loins grinding against her lover’s, the soaking glob of matted pussyhair sending tiny jolts of pleasure, tickling and prodding at her tender, smooth slit.

“F-fuck me, Dori, baby,” Lyra gasped, reaching up and grabbing her wife’s swaying tits. Perfect boobflesh overflowed her hands, squishing through her fingers as she squeezed and tugged at Dori’s chest, encouraging the top girl to thrust harder with her pendulous tits braced. Her own bosom, puny in comparison, bounced with each thrust, rippling from bottom to top and back down again, jiggling pleasantly as Dori’s eyes locked onto Lyra’s tits. “F-fuuuck…” Lyra moaned, cumming again, her pussy throbbing and aching oh-so-good as pleasure rained down from her cunt to the rest of her body, setting her adrift in a waterfall of euphoria, each wave renewing with every smack of her wife’s puss against her own.

Dori paused for a moment, humming pleasantly as she slowly pressed her weight harder on the gorgeous gnome beneath her, grinding hard and deep one last time before picking her self up, standing up on wobbly legs. “Mmm… Lyraaa,” she sang her wife’s name, sashaying over to her desk and grabbing the massive double-donged dildo. “It’s time to plaaay!” Lyra weakly looked up, her pussy still aching with orgasmic agony. She merely squeaked, and flopped over, face-down, ass-up. Dori smiled, slapping her lover’s fat ass with a splayed hand, savoring the sudden mewl of pain and the plump, firm feeling of Lyra’s plush tush. “A little more eager now, aren’t we?” Dori giggled, sliding her hand between Lyra’s legs, running her fingers across that sensitive slit and her matted pubes, spreading that winking slit wide and gently pressing the flared tip of the dildo against her vagina.

“…’s too big…” Lyra weakly protested, wiggling her ass, trying to somehow help ease a pillar of fuckmeat nearly as thick as her leg into her tiny gnome-hole. Dori kept the pressure on, wiggling that fat cow cock against Lyra’s bush, cooing quietly to her little lover. Slowly, with a gasping squeal, half of the flare slid into the green-haired gnome’s pussy, followed by the other half, the sheer thickness of the dildo knocking the wind from the poor girl.

“Dori,” she panted. “’s too big… ‘s never gonna…. gonna fit inside…” Lyra said, panting hard as beads of sweat dripped down her naked body, her pussy throbbing around the massive intruder stretching out her babymaker. Pulling her upper half upright on shaky arms, she looked down between her legs, but rather than seeing Dori’s bare legs, she saw her entire ass, her smooth cunt dripping with anticipation as she slowly backed herself against the other end of the dildo.

“Don’t – _hnnnggg!_ – Don’t move, Lyra, honey,” Dori said, pushing her pussy against the other flared end of the gigantic sex toy. Dori’s slit was sopping with slickness and her hole was always looser than Lyra’s, but even then, it was a challenge, especially as the pressure on her end forced more and more of the massive tauren toy into Lyra’s ruined snatch. Each thick, veiny inch squishing into Lyra’s poor pussy forcing torrents of lube out of her, splattering in an ever-increasing pool of sticky juice beneath her. It was only when that massive flared fuckstick reached her uterus did Dori begin to make any progress.

“Nnnghhh… there we… gooo…” Dori paused, six inches in, running a hand over her abdomen, feeling the bulge jutting out of her. She could swear that she could even feel the fat veins striping the shaft through her skin, inching up with every thrust of hers, closer and closer to her own womb. Her heavy udders swayed, nipples brushing against the slick wood with every slow pump, sending electric pleasure up through her tits and across her spine as she forced more and more of her toy inside.

Both gnomes gasped loudly as Dori hilted herself on her end of the dick, the recoiling shock pulling Lyra’s end a few inches out before sliding back in. Both girls shuddered, huffing hard, spit and pussy juice drooling from both ends onto the floor as their bodies adjusted to the massive shafts spearing them in half. More than half of each dick was still outside of their holes, but Dori was eager to be the first to fix that problem. Slowly, she heaved away from Lyra, pulling both ends of the dildo out of their respective pussies, before slamming back in, harsh jolts of pleasure and pain wracking their weak bodies as the fat tauren rod smashed against their wombs.

“S-slow down… babe, please…” Lyra’s body stiffened as that blunt tip battered her babymaker again and again, feeling the strange sensation of her cervix slowly spreading open, little by little with every harsh pounding. Each thrust sank deeper and deeper inside, on the order of millimeters, as the gates to their fertile fields slowly dilated wider and wider. “S-sho deep…” Lyra slurred her words as she cradled the growing bulge in her belly, thick shockwaves of assfat radiating through her cheeks with every bump, her thrusts syncing up perfectly with her wife’s.

Dori’s womb was the first to open enough to allow entry, gasping in shock as she suddenly found herself the sheath to the entirety of the tauren blade, hilted to the icy metal ring in the middle. “ **Fuhhhgggkkk…** ” She gasped for air, her insides rearranging to accommodate that massive multi-foot bulldick in her guts. The distinct outline of an equine penis jutted through her bellypudge, with every ridge and vein clearly visible. The bulge reached nearly up to her hanging udders, and she couldn’t help but entertain the thought of titfucking the cock from the outside, were she just a little more stretchy. But she got one more chance at it as she lurched backward, her lover screaming in exquisite pain as her womb was finally breached as well.

“ **AAAAAGGGHHH**! **DOOORRRIIIII!** ” Lyra screamed, her forehead against the floor, struggling to breathe with that massive cowcock all the way inside. Every inch of her lower body – her pussy, her womb, her clit, her ass, her knees – screamed in pain, and the green-haired gnome very well thought that the toy was going to shatter her like icicles falling onto cobblestone. Through bleary eyes, she glanced at her better half through her legs, and saw her sloppy face, awash wish pleasure – but also more than a little concern for her. “Dori…” she said again, wheezing hard, her small chest rising and falling with every difficult breath she took. “I… I can’t… it’s… it hurts, Dori, baby…”

“Lyra…” Dori whispered with a tiny frown. “It’s going to feel good soon, honey. Please, just trust me,” she said quietly, before bracing herself on the wooden floor and starting to move, bucking her ass back and forth, pleasuring that thick toy doggy-style. Slowly, feeling it pull out, before the fat flare hitches on her cervix, before slowly sliding back in, pressing against the back wall of her babymaker. And all the while, the same motions were mirrored in Lyra’s cunt. Gently, out, then in, the flares deep in their uteruses while their pussies throbbed and milked the veiny shafts. Dori resist moaning, quietly at first, but soon enough louder and louder as she began to pick up speed, the wet schlops of their cunts quickly deafened by the ecstatic moans from the pink-haired girl.

Lyra was whimpering, the pain slowly fading away into the mists of pleasure, but the sensation was still too much for her. Her pussy stretched beyond its limits, her first cervical penetration… it was overwhelming. But surely, she began to move in time with her lover, her thrusts reciprocating with her wife’s, slowly synchronizing over time until the wet percussion of ass smashing ass echoed through their empty home. _**WHAP WHAP WHAP**_ filled the air, their plump asses jiggling like jelly with every hard spank.

“Dori… baby… I’m gonna…” Lyra gasped, seeing stars as the sensation of imminent climax built in her innermost parts. It was different than normal, like a dam about to overflow with pleasure. Her womb, the cause of so much pain just minutes earlier, felt more like a second, hypersensitive pussy, and she welcomed the air getting knocked from her lungs as the flare stretched her out with every hilting backthrust. Dori’s breathing was shallow and ragged as well, juice already overflowing from her sloppy slit, dribbling down beneath them both, ready and eager to cum her brains out.

“Me too… Lyra, honey… cum…! **Cum!** ” Dori egged her lover on as she herself began to orgasm, squirting another mighty spray of girlcum all over Lyra’s underside, a stripe of sticky love spanning from Lyra’s clit to her tits. Dori was always a messy girl when it came to cumming, but this took the cake. Her trembling legs finally gave out, forcing her to the ground, quivering in a puddle of her own juices as she came and came and came. Lyra’s climax washed over her in waves. Small at first, not so different from her normal orgasms, but each throb, each radiating wave of warmth from her lower lips make every sensation more and more intense, every nerve in her body screaming out in absolute sublime pleasure, every inch of her body filled with a thousand more Lyras, all cumming themselves stupid. The stars in her vision, small little flickers of circling light, grew bigger and more intense with the pleasure, until it was all she could see, her vision totally whited out from the biggest Light-damned orgasm of her life. She couldn’t keep herself upright (and Dori’s recent collapse didn’t help matters), falling on her belly as her extremities twitched in time with the intense pleasure coming from inside, her cunt and womb spasming, throbbing, milking that dildo desperately. She had lost all control – her mind, her body, her soul, all slaves to the overpowering ecstasy.

And that, unfortunately for her, included her bladder. The poor thing, already under so much pressure from the massive tauren penis above her, finally gave out, her warm urine joining the ever-growing puddle of pussyjuice, sweat, and drool beneath.

The two girls laid there, their only intelligible noises being quiet moans from the aftershock of their orgasm, and their heavy panting as they slowly came to their senses. Lyra was the first, slowly reaching between her legs and carefully extracting the tauren cock from her innards, wincing as the flare slid out her cervix, and again as it exited her cunt entirely, leaving her once-tight gnomehole a gaping, loose mess of a cunt. She rolled over, sitting up, braced by her arms as she examined her naked wife and the unholy mixture of juices before her.

“Light above…” she weakly said, her throat and lips dry as a desert. Must have been from all the fluid loss… She sniffed a bit, raising her eyebrow at a familiar smell, though she couldn’t quite place it… until she _did_ , blanching as she realized what she must have done in the throes of orgasm. “Oh… oh no…” she said, covering her face as she felt the blood rushing into it, deeply humiliated by her orgasmic wetting.

“Lyra…” Dori murmured, rolling over onto her back, the entire tauren dick still buried in the back of her uterus. “It’s fine, honey. We can clean it up later… I’m just glad you enjoyed yourself after all,” she said with a wry little giggle, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, squishing her massive melons together. Lyra slowly lowered her hands, smiling a big, happy smile at Dori, crawling over to the pigtailed girl and kissing her passionately.

“Thank you, babe,” Lyra said, slowly standing up on wobbly legs. She knew, scientifically, that her vagina would return to its normal size soon enough, but there was something _off_ about moving around with her cunt still so distended, like she was worried her womb would fall out of her or some other horror along those lines. She perked up an ear, pausing for a moment, before waddling awkwardly into the entryway. “Dori!” she called back, as her lover struggled at removing her end of the dildo from her pussy. “It’s not snowing anymore!”

“Really? Nice!” Dori said, shrugging and standing up, the dildo still stick inside of her, dragging against the floor behind her, leaving a trail of their juices from the workshop to the entryway. Sure enough, the weather was clear, other than the bottom half of the window still being under the massive snowfall. Far in the distance, the two could see the mighty gates of Ironforge slowly beginning to open, struggling against the massive wall of white that accumulated against the entrance.

“We’re not the only ones snowed in, it seems… I think it’ll be a while longer until the Alliance digs us out of here,” Lyra said, slowly slipping her hand down to that dildo between Dori’s legs.

“Yeah, I think you’re rii **IIGHT** **LYRA!** ” Dori suddenly wailed as Lyra quickly pumped the cock in and out of her, a shit-eating grin on her face as she watched Dori weakly try to pull away, only to shudder and squirm as she felt herself growing aroused once more.

“I think we can keep busy,” Lyra slid up, hands sinking into Dori’s fat tits as she nipped at her lover’s ear. “After all, it’s not a Steelcog novelty if it doesn’t end up exploding at some point…”

Dori turned white as a ghost. What had she gotten herself into…?


End file.
